Out of Mana
by Lake Strauss
Summary: The Card Master, Twisted Fate, has lost his abilities and it seems he need to find a way to get it back. A short story. Two chapter finale posted. Story completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cards at his hands. A big smile on his face. Chips were stacked at his part of the table. His opponents glaring at him with jealousy with a tad of admiration. Trying to outwit him but it seemed impossible. Tobias Foxtrot or better known as Twisted Fate was winning the poker game. He usually hid his face so that nobody could see that face of his but to play the poker game the requirement was the face need to be seen. Despite his face was clear as day and his hat at the table, Tobias's face could not be deciphered. He would sometimes fold; raise the pot and all in. But in the end, he just couldn't lose and the chips kept on stacking.

"Are yall playing or just come to the table to admire my face?" Fate laughed in his breath, knowing that his opponent wanted to see him crack.

His opponents growled and watched their cards. All of his opponents were having a hard time. Their chips were low and every time they made a move, it was the wrong one. The opponents swore to their life that Fate was cheating. The only problem was that there was no proof to say so.

They should've think long when they decided to play one of the best card sharks in Bilgewater.

Fate yawned long; bored with the game and have no exciting challenges when it comes to poker. The inn that he was resting couldn't provide better opponents. The only person that Fate could think of having a challenge against was Graves but currently the man was doing his own business. He sighed and waited for the game to finish. Fate's opponents were at the edge of bust and it was only a matter of time that they all went out.

Someone barged in the inn and made sure the whole inn knew it. The man was big; wearing a sleeveless shirt and a big Nagakabouros tattoo at the arm. He came with his gang behind him and one by one they entered the inn. The big man was called Big Trip, he worked with The Harpooners and gather whale oil for a living. He stopped walking and looked at the whole inn. The inhabitants of the inn did not attempt to make eye contact with Big Trip. Too scared to even look at the man.

Then he saw Twisted Fate with his hat. Big Trip smiled wide until his gums could be seen. He walked towards the table and his men followed his back.

"Yall better make a move or the game won't play." Fate said.

Fate's opponents looked at him, their faces changed and they quickly got up from the chairs. The abrupt action surprised Fate. Suddenly the empty chairs were taken by strangers who glared at him with malicious intent. Big Trip sat opposite to Fate and Fate finally knew what was going on. He quickly took his hat and wore it. He wanted to stand up but two of Big Trip grunts pushed him to sit. Twisted Fate has no choice but to follow and smiled at Big Trip. It was clearly not sincere.

"Where you goin' Laddie? The game not yet done?" Big Trip put his hand on top of the table. "You got a big pot there and now you want to bail Foxtrot?"

"Well…" Fate thought of his words. "Everyone busy every now and then."

"Really?" The big man put his hands together and put his chin on top of it. "Would you mind spare some time for ye olde Trip? I miss ya TF."

"Sure Trip, I got all the time just for you." Fate said. "I just… I need to take a leak, my legs can't stop moving because of it."

"Oh hol' up the water justa minute, that's all I need."

Fate looked left and right, the grunts were not going to move an inch. "Sure."

Big Trip laughed loudly. His gang slowly joined laughing. Fate weirdly laughed, thinking about what he should do next in secret. Big Trip stopped laughing and instantly his followers stopped. Oddly enough, the whole bar was silenced.

"Where's me money?" Big Trip asked menacingly.

"Look Trip, I got the money just haven't the time to give ya. That's all." Fate said.

"You really testin' me nerves here. Where's it?"

"Like I said, I got it. Just need to give you." Fate smiled.

In the mind of Foxtrot, he was thinking about how he was going to escape the place. He was surrounded by Big Trip grunts. His left and right was blocked. He might have to go on the offensive and use all the cards in his hands. Or maybe, he needed to teleport away and just run away far from Big Trip. Regardless of his choice, the end goal was to get out alive.

"Give it to me." Big Trip said.

Fate closed his mouth. All of Big Trip looked at Fate the same way, wanting to rip him apart. Fate sighed and adjusted his cowboy hat. At the same time, he made sure his face was less visible and eyes no longer be seen.

"Rarrghhh…." Big Trip stood up and threw the whole table with one hand. "Where's me money TF!"

Fate was quiet and sat still. Big Trip closed the distance and stood tall in front of Fate like a tower. His gang got up from their chairs and stood beside him. Seeing the unreactive TF was not something he liked to see, Big Trip wanted to teach him a lesson that he will never forget. The huge unit raised his right hand and gave a slow but strong punch.

Fate suddenly disappeared.

Big Trip realized that he was punching air and shocked to the heart. His crew had the same reaction, the man had outwit them all unexpectedly. The group looked left and right, struggling to find the man. Big Trip then took chair and smashed to the floor, unleashing his rage. Throughout the confusion, one of the men realized something. He pat to the closest ally and pointed at a direction. Twisted Fate sat at another chair not far from the ruckus.

Twisted Fate was shocked himself, he intended to teleport outside the inn, not at another table. He glanced at Big Trip's gang and they slowly realized that he was still in the inn. Fate quickly got up and went towards the exit. Fortunately he was fit and able to run at a long distance before gassing out. Big Trip saw the unmistaken hat and features of Fate going towards the door. He grunted and pointed at Tobias Foxtrot.

"Get him!" Big Trip shouted. "I want to skin that sunavabitch alive!"

That was his signal to turn to higher gear; Fate started sprinting towards the door. Big Trip men shouted and ran towards him. Big Trip stood behind and looked at his men charging towards Fate, letting the pawns do the job. Fate shouldered his way outside and entered the streets of Bilgewater. Thankfully it was night; increasing his chances of fleeing away from trouble.

The only source of light was the moon. The streets were almost empty. The only thing that could be heard were the sound of the sea, seamen and animals. Fortunately, Fate knew the streets of Bilgewater very well that he could walk around the place blindfolded. Fate glanced back to see his foes and they were slowly catching up to him. Using his magic powers, three cards appear in his hand out of thin air. He stopped and faced the incoming foes.

Four cards were thrown to the grunts and the grunts knew what it was. They panicked and covered their faces in fear of the cards. The cards hit the grunts but rather feeling a painful sting, it merely hit the body. Fate looked at his hands and could not comprehend what was happening. Twisted Fate shook his head and continued sprinting away from the grunts. The grunts had the same confusion as Fate. Nevertheless, they shout and continued their chase on Fate.

Fate changed his direction to the left and the grunts made sure they won't miss the corner. The total four grunts found themselves in a problematic situation. When they arrived at the street that Fate took, the person was gone. The group stopped and looked around the place.

"Where did he went?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Shut it!" One grunt shoved the other. "Split up and find where he is."

They nodded to each other and ran towards four different directions. Leaving the whole street empty. But the four grunts overlook a big box. Tobias Foxtrot was inside of the said box. He pushed the lid of the box just enough so he could peek outside. Seeing the whole street was empty, it was coast clear for Twisted Fate. He pushed the lid open and exited the box.

The box was full of fish and Fate could not say how much he regretted the decision on hiding in that particular box. He came out in slime and reek of fish. From his boots to his hat, slime all over. To put salt on the wound, he just bought the boots brand new last week. Just looking at it, Fate knows that it would take a whole day of shining just to make it look good.

Other than the smell of fish that was slowly normalizing, Fate's magical abilities were the biggest concern. He needs to solve it as fast as he could. His livelihood depended on his magical cards and now he could not use them anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At his homely home, Malcolm Graves was enjoying his afternoon with a cigar in his mouth and a glass of gin on the table. It was another Sunday for Graves and his Sunday was all for himself. He did not want to meet with anyone, shoot anything, or bother any daily drama in Bilgewater. All he wanted on his Sunday was to focus on him and spending time on things that he loves. He would eat outside but most of the time he spends was inside of his home.

In front of him was his workbench, which change functions from dining table, poker table to his workbench. As of now, it was his workbench. Destiny, his one and only favourite shotgun, was on top of the workbench. The unique gun was separated to its bare parts, each minute parts, nut, screw and bolts were finely put next to each other. From the biggest barrel to the smallest screw, it was all visible on top of his workbench. The parts were all polished and cleaned by the owner; Graves had woken up early and spent the whole morning cleaning it. Now he was resting and waiting for some parts to come to his door.

Destiny has been sounding strange lately. Graves was doing a job a week ago and he realized that whenever he pulled the trigger, a quiet ting would be heard. After finishing the job, he took the earliest ship to Bilgewater and quickly returned home. He discovered that one of the many screws were rusted and had to be replaced. Graves had thought that while he was fixing his baby Destiny, why not he improved the gun at the same time. That has led Graves to this particular Sunday, waiting for a courier to knock on his door.

Someone knocks the door. Graves quickly got up and went for the door. He turned the knob and opened the door. A short man in front of him with a box on his hands.

"Are you Mr Malcolm Graves?" The small man read the paper on top of the box.

"The one and only." Graves puffed.

"Sign here Sir."

Graves took the feather that already had ink on its tip and signed the paper. He passed the paper to the courier and took the box in exchange.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

"You're welcome." Graves moved back and shut the door with his foot.

Graves quickly moved to the workbench and put the box near the shotgun. Like a kid getting his or her Christmas present, Graves was eager to uncover the box. He put his cigar on a smoke tray and opened the wooden box. The moment he saw the inside, his eyes widen and the serious face was no longer there. He grinned with his teeth and gums showing, like seeing a young naked woman. Gun parts fresh from Zaun, Keke Customs, ordered a few months ago finally arrived to his door. Perfect timing.

Graves put his palms together and rubbed it together. "Oh lookie here, ain't ya a beauty!"

The Outlaw took the parts out and sneered at the same time. He put the parts softly on the workbench as if he was a mother of a baby. Not even a sound was heard when he put the parts down. He put it beside Destiny so it would be easier to imagine how the parts would fit in. All the parts were put on top of the table, the box was completely empty. Graves lift the box and threw it elsewhere, he did not care if his home was messy, and Destiny was the only thing in his mind.

"Interchangeable ammo, here I come." Graves took the screwdriver near him and start his therapeutic mechanical session with Destiny.

Someone knocked on the door, this time the person was desperate by the sound of it. Graves's happy face turned sour instantly. Graves looked at the door with a big frown at the brow. Graves put the screwdriver down and slowly approached the door.

"Who the hell is there?" Graves asked.

"It's me Malcolm, who the hell want to come to your home at a Sunday like this."

"TF?" Graves was surprised by his sudden visitor, his face turned normal. "Why the hell are you here Tobias?"

"Mind open the door first Malcolm?"

Graves went to the door and opened it; Tobias barged in before Graves could insist him to come in. "Woah… Calm down would ya?"

"Why the shocking looks huh, don't want a close friend to come into your home these days?"

Graves closed the door. "You almost never come at the front door Tobias, you would do your magic thing and just appear out of nowhere."

Fate searched around Graves home and saw the glass of gin. How grateful Fate felt, he took a clean glass and filled it with gin. He saw the shotgun on top of the table and shook his head.

"What is wrong with you Malcolm? Spending your whole day with your gun?" Fate sipped the gin and touched a few parts. "God, the whole place look like you and the shotgun are about to have sex."

"Hey! Take your dirty hands from the parts!" Graves approached to Fate and smacked his hand. Fate pulled his hand away with a reddened mark.

"Ouch!" Fate hissed. "You really need to find a woman Malcolm."

"Leave a man be with his hobbies." Graves grunted. "Why the hell are you here in the first place? I thought we are on our off month right now. And why do you smell like fish?"

"Fuck, the smell still there?" Fate groaned. "Scrubbed and soaked myself on my bathtub for two hours and still smells. Lady Luck ain't being nice to me this week."

Fate was moving around aimlessly, clearly stressed and clearly on the verge of a panic attack. Seeing his close friend like that, it made Graves worried about the whole situation. Graves wanted to ask but Fate raised his hand, The Outlaw was willing to listen. Twisted Fate drank the whole gin and put down the glass on the workbench. He presented Graves three cards on his hands, Red, Yellow and Blue.

Graves raised one brow out of confusion. "Okay?"

Fate threw the three cards at Graves. Graves was shocked and shielded himself from the card at the same time cursed. To his surprise, the cards merely hit him like… normal cards. The three coloured cards landed on the ground and Graves looked down. He picked up the cards and looked at the symbols, it was not glowing like usual. He glanced at Fate in hopes to be enlightened but Fate only showed a stressed face and put his hand on the back of his head.

"Are you okay Tobias?" Graves hold the cards. "This ain't normal."

"I know. That's why I came here." Fate confessed. "I don't know what to do Malcolm, I need your help."

Silence fills the room. Fate took the nearest chair and sat down. He put his hat on top of the workbench and leaned on the chair. His eyes had hopelessness written all over.

"Have you tried using the blue card?" Graves showed the card in hand.

"I did, didn't work like usual."

"Try it again then, if the first time didn't work then the second might."

"I threw the card for a whole hour and it ain't working one bit."

"I got a spare flintlock if you want, I can teach you how to shoot a gun."

"Look a baby can pull a trigger Malcolm, I can do it myself without you."

"Then move on then."

"I don't want to move on." Fate said it heavily. "Throwing cards, teleporting and using magic, that's who I am. Now that I can't even teleport or just use a simple trick, I'm not even…. Me."

Graves put down the card on the workbench and put his hand on Fate shoulder. "Well I guess you need to find something else to suit you. You can adapt Tobias, you just need to decide, that's all."

"You don't understand Malcolm, it's different when you can use magic and now you can't." Fate got up and continued to move aimlessly.

"Then make me understand." Graves shrugged.

"It's like…" Fate turned to Graves and paused to think of the words. "It's like having a dick but it just can't get it stiff."

"Ohh…." Graves was speechless. "We really need to find a way…"

Graves and Fate went quiet for a moment and thought of a solution. Graves took his glass of gin and thought of an idea. Nothing came up because magic was not his forte. It was Fate business and he should know the solution. He just needed to calm down, that's all. Graves was right. After a moment of calmness and Graves consolation, Fate finally realized a solution.

"I think I need to meet with someone at the Bayou." Fate thought.

"The Bayou?" Graves wondered. "Why the hell you wanna go to the Bayou? The only thing that you have there is just crocs and alligators."

"Well I know a person…well more to a thing than a person. I think _it _can help me."

"Well what are we waiting for? Then let's go then."

"I think I need to go alone Malcolm, its personal. But I do need your help."

"Say it then."

"I need your blood." Fate looked at Graves seriously; an empty flask appeared on his hand. "Just a few drops of blood for me to get my foot on the door to meet _it_."

Graves quickly took the empty flask and cut his finger with his teeth. As the blood started to surface, he quickly puts his finger on the opening of the flask. Three drops of blood contained on the flask. Graves shut the flask so that the blood won't evaporate. He simply gave the flask of his blood to Fate. TF was surprised with Graves unhesitant attitude, he did not take the flask.

"Malcolm, you do know what you're getting into right?" Fate warned. "This thing that I'm about to do, is like taking a loan. You're the guarantor, if I don't do the deal right at the right time, you might suffer the consequences with me."

"Did I stutter?"

"What?"

"I didn't." Graves said. "Whether you take it or not, that's the only thing between you and getting your magic back. I'm always be at your back TF, I made it clear ever since we back together."

Fate sighed and shook his head. A grateful smile appeared and slowly Fate's hand took the flask softly. "You one son of a gun. Thanks Malcolm."

"I expect you do the same to me when I need ya. Not as much as you need me but still, who knows in the future." Graves crossed his arms. "You got that?"

"I got it." Fate giggled. "You never changed Malcolm."

"You dang right. And what's with you dealing with mystical folks? Ever since you got the cards, you've been dealing a lot of problems with the bunch."

"It's part of the deal having magic at the tip of your fingers." Fate put the flask on a safe place, his pocket. "I just can't dodge it Malcolm."

"Tobias being Tobias, if you ask me." Graves joked. "Make sure when you came back here, I want to see you have your magic cards back. I don't want to have a neutered you become reality."

"I will." Fate nodded. "I should be moving now."

"Be safe TF."

Twisted Fate moved close to The Outlaw and hugged him. They both exchanged pats on the back and separated.

"Having a friend like you saved my ass many times." Fate looked at Graves. "Thanks Malcolm."

"Hmphh.. you better get going Tobias before sundown." Graves pushed Fate to the door. "Don't get eaten by the crocs."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twisted Fate needed to go to The Bayou to meet with a certain someone. The only way to go The Bayou was through the many rivers of Bilgewater. The only being that knew the rivers were the one and only, the sleazy catfish, Tahm Kench. That's why he was at a small river port called Port Agatha. He stood at the wooden platform where the river was beneath him. There were some people at the port, most of them lived in rural areas that can be through boat or a ferry. Twisted Fate was not going to ride any typical transportation; he had to wait for Tahm Kench to arrive with its boat.

The sun slowly sunk at the horizon and night just began to take its place. That's when Fate started to hear a song being played. He raised his head and looked to the right; beyond the mist was a figure wide and short. It played its tongue like a guitar, a call for those who wanted its service. Fate bit his lower lip, he dread the days that he needed service from the catfish. But desperate time calls for desperate action.

Tahm Kench's boat pushed through the mist and finally arrived at Port Agatha. There it was, sitting at its boat that fit for two, playing his tongue with a southern rhythm. The boat moved and The River King needed not to row the boat, he was the king of rivers so the river flowed as the king pleases. Whoever rides with Tahm Kench, must talk to Tahm Kench and persuade the beast on a deal. That's why the boat was meant for two, one for Kench and the other for the requestor. No other party can enter the negotiation, one for one, it was fair as fair could be.

The boat arrived in front of Twisted Fate and stopped perfectly. Tahm Kench, seeing a prospect, put its tongue back to where it was and stood up. Though one could not see the difference of height whether or not The River King stood or sat.

"Well hello there, another respectable man inquiring about my boat?" Kench held its coat with its sharp claws. "How should I entertain you on this very splendid night?"

"This is not the first time I need ya Tahm Kench." Fate sighed. "I need a ride to go to The Bayou."

"Well have a seat dear Sir, my accommodation is reserved only for you tonight." Kench smiled wide while showing the empty seat in front of it. "But everything has a price, hehe, if you catch my drift."

"I know." Fate moved onto the boat and took his seat. "I came prepared."

Kench took its hat and offered it to Twisted Fate. The River King expects the payment to be put on its highness hat. Twisted Fate put his hand into his coat pocket and took out a small pouch. He threw the small pouch onto the hat and The River King pulled away the hat from Fate. It held the pouch and shakes, creating a sound that only The River King and The Card Master knew. The River King proceeded to eat the small pouch and put the hat on top of its head.

"Nothing satisfies a King's appetite than royal food." Tahm Kench put its hand on its stomach. "Vastayan Heart? The lengths you go to Tobias is respectable."

Tahm Kench sat on its seat and the boat started to move sideways. Fate held his hat and the boat in hopes to not fall into the river. Thankfully, the boat finally stabilized.

"You have the boat all for the night." Tahm said. "Just speak the word and the boat shall bring you there."

"The Bayou, the quickest way possible." Tobias Foxtrot told.

The boat started to rock, the river heard the king's demand and so it followed.

* * *

The peaceful night was not so peaceful for Twisted Fate. His predicament was clouding his mind. Having no Mana and unable to use his powers was not the best condition for a Card Master like him. He constantly pondered at the river where he could see the reflection of his face.

"You seem to be on the gloomy side of things, aren't ya?" Kench asked.

Fate glanced at Tahm Kench, the catfish simply sitting at its seat and observed.

"What is it to you?" Fate didn't want to be bothered; he wanted to be alone in his mind.

"I know what you are facing Foxtrot; your face says it all. You're like a war horse but castrated to the core." Tahm Kench smiled.

"What did you say?" Fate was offended.

"I know what's your problem Card Master; The Card Master can't use his cards anymore. The tank is out and that's why he uses my reliable service." The River King laughed loudly. "May I offer you some tips that could be of use on your predicament?"

"Hell nah!" Fate fumed. "I ain't gonna take some cheap advice by a catfish. A hideous one at that!"

"Call me anything you like Card Master, but your problem doesn't care about looks, it only cares about function." Kench adjusted its top hat. "By the way, my advice is not cheap, I've seen more than any shaman see in her lifetime."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're almost there so stop blabbering Kench."

"If you say so." Tahm Kench held its coat and adjusted its throat. "Time is gold human, if you heed my advice, we would go straight to the solution. Not visiting some not alive but not dead beings."

"I know what I'm doing!" Fate couldn't handle it anymore.

They arrived at The Bayou shortly after. The Bayou was an area that was filled with crocs and alligators, with all manners of bugs that smell putrid whenever killed. The mosquitos were everywhere and a normal person couldn't stand to live in such an area. At the centre of The Bayou had an abandoned steamboat, stranded and falling apart as time passed by. Half of the once mighty vessel was already sunk under the waters, while the other half still floated. The Steamboat was abandoned for years that Fate couldn't know but there was one room that was still lit. Whoever or whatever was inside the room was the one Fate was to consult on his predicament.

Kench commanded the river to stop the boat in front of the steamboat. "Here we are, the place that you so eager to go."

"Finally…" Fate sighed and stood up.

"I say this once; your problem's solution is to go back into the past. Someone is not satisfied with you." Kench said. "I'm confident with my statement. "

"Stay here until I come back." Fate steps off the boat and puts his feet on the wooden steamboat.

"Whatever human, in time you would know who is the fool and who is the genius." Tahm Kench took its tongue and started to play a southern tune.

* * *

Standing in front of a wooden door, Tobias Foxtrot took his time before getting in. He was preparing himself for the upcoming news about his condition, just like meeting a doctor but in a magic sense. Fate swallowed his throat and courage himself to move. He put his hand door handle and pushed it down. He entered the room.

The room was lit properly, candles were everywhere around the room, from the floor to the ceiling. The room was filled with all manner of trinkets, from shrunk heads to jars full of eyes. To put it simply, it was a room for a shaman. As Fate moved inside the room, evading all the fragile things around the filled room, he went to the end of the room. Where there was a big desk and a big leather chair. At the chair was a skeleton wearing a pirate hat and a snake sleeping at the neck of the skeleton. The snake realized Fate's presence and opened its eyes. Fate stopped moving, he did not want to get bitten by it. The snake moved and it invited Fate to move closer. Fate shook his head but persisted, knowing that it was his only solution to get his powers back.

He cautiously moved forward and stopped in front of the desk. Looking at the snake at all times, he moved his hand to get the offerings. Two small flasks, filled with a few drops of blood. One was Graves while the other was his. Fate slowly moved his hand and put the two flasks on top of the desk. The snake attentively observed Fate's hand movement. When it was all done, Fate took two steps back. The snake then slithered to the desk and ate the two flasks. Embowelling it without any halt or doubt, then it slithered back to the skeleton and wrapped around the neck.

"The ritual has been completed." Fate said. "One from mine and the other a guarantor. I call you Anna Conda."

"So it seems…" A foreign voice said.

The skeleton left rotting at the chair started to move. Life suddenly came in towards the meatless human.

"Boo!" A ghost apparition of a woman in front of Twisted Fate.

"Ahhh!!!" Fate took a few steps back and screamed all his air out.

The ghost laughed loudly and held her stomach; she could not believe the reaction given from Fate. Tobias, realizing his cowardly attribute, felt embarrassed and had his cheeks turned red.

"My my, Monsieur Foxtrot , a grown man, afraid of a ghost." A heavy French accent the ghost spoke, wiping the tears on her eyes, even though ghosts shouldn't be able to create tears. "How time has changed."

"I ain't in a good position right now Anna Conda, that's why I'm like this." Fate ranted and panicked at the same time.

Anna Conda was a ghost that inhabits the abandoned steamboat. She has been dwelling on the steamboat for a time that no one knows. Nobody knows when she died and who she was in her past life. Based on her clothing, she looked like any other pirate captain in Bilgewater with a sword on her waist and a pirate hat at her temple. Other than that, she was pure mystery. She was called Anna Conda because her pet snake, which was awfully small, was an anaconda. Her real name was lost in time. She currently dwelled at The Bayou and assisted in many things that involved magic with a price. Twisted Fate was among the many clients that would face her from time to time. Her anaconda was named Eli.

"Did Tahm Kench come with you?" The ghost asked.

"Yeah…" Fate sighed. "He's waiting at the boat."

"Give me a moment." She excused herself.

Fate stood still and watched as the ghost of Anna Conda floats through the wooden door. The tune of Tahm Kench stopped.

"You tadpole _connard!_(bastard)" Anna Conda shouted. "You keep making _problèmes_ at my place!"

"How many times may I tell you ghost lady, I ain't a frog. I'm a catfish!" Said Tahm Kench.

"Catfish, frog, they look the same, hideous to the eye." Said Anna Conda. "I said no more corpses at my Bayou, if you eat them, eat them all!"

"Well ghost lady, might I remind you who I am?"

"A big piece piece of _merde!_(shit)"

"I'm The River King! I can do whatever I want at my rivers as I please." Tahm Kench argued.

"River king or frog king, I don't care. Don't throw your food at my place." Anna Conda warned. "Last time before I cooked you and fed the crocodiles!"

"I want to see you try!"

"Big mistake!" Anna Conda snapped her fingers and all the crocodiles beneath the murky waters appeared to the surface.

Tahm Kench was surrounded with crocs and Its Highness has nowhere to go. Tahm Kench submits and bowed its whiskers. Kench may be king but Anna Conda was Empress of all dwellers of the rivers. That it cannot deny. Anna Conda spitted on Kench and snapped her fingers again. The crocs emerged down under and Kench was left alone on its boat.

After the argument, it was silence. Twisted Fate was surprised that Anna Conda can silence The River King. Tahm Kench was a heavy hitter when it comes to talking and Anna Conda managed to know to knock Tahm Kench out. Anna Conda floated back to her quarters and faced Fate with a smile on her face. Manners must be kept for the customers, whatever the situation.

"Monsieur Foxtrot, sorry for the slight delay and disturbance, some things can't be put on hold." Anna Conda put her hat on her chest. "I will lower the price for you to make things up."

"It's okay, take your time." Fate put his hands up.

"So Monsieur Foxtrot, let's begin our session, shall we?" The ghost put her hat back, snapped her finger and a chair appeared in front of her desk. "Please sit down.

Fate nodded and took his place. Anna Conda moved through the desk and sat down at her chair where her skeleton was still there. The snake, Eli, saw its master and seemed to be happy with her presence. She petted her head and the snake slithered away elsewhere. Conda snapped her fingers again and the skeleton disappeared, leaving Fate and her alone.

"Let's start something familiar." Anna snapped her finger and a deck of cards appeared on her hand. "Tarot cards, are you familiar with it Card Master?"

"If I don't know about it, then it'd be like a priest that doesn't know about religion." Fate said.

"True, very true." Anna shuffles the card. "The process is simple, like the usual, take the three cards that you like."

Anna Conda stopped her shuffling techniques and spread the whole deck across the desk. She moved her hands away from the card and gestured Fate to choose. Fate looked at the cards and wished his cards were as beautiful as hers. But forget about aesthetics, Fate reminded himself the main purpose of him coming to The Bayou. With one finger, The Card Master pulled the three cards that he deemed favourable but did not see the content. Fate looked at the ghost and she nodded to him. She snapped her fingers again and all the cards vanished with the exception of the three. Anna Conda pulled the cards and arranged neatly in front of Fate.

"Three cards chosen by The Card Master, What wisdom will the cards have to offer?" Announced the ghost.

The first card was flipped and it shows a man crying by the river with a lady leaving in the background. Fate looked at Anna Conda in hopes for enlightenment.

"Ahh, it seems that you are at a loss Monsieur Foxtrot, something very precious." Anna Conda spoke. "Let me guess, your magic?"

Fate nodded.

The second card was flipped and it revealed a rabbit surrounded by wolves.

The ghost nodded and said. "You fear many things; the fears are getting bigger and deadlier. Like the rabbit, you used to hop around for a solution. With the wolves surrounding you, you have nowhere to go but stay still."

Fate sighed and closed his eyes, he nodded slowly.

The last card was not flipped yet, Fate anxiously waiting for the answer of all the conflict that he was facing. Anna put her finger on top of the card and looked at her client observingly. Fate shifted his focus to Anna Conda, wondering why the ghost stopped moving.

"Are we waiting for something?" Fate asked.

"Are you sure you are ready for the answer Monsieur Foxtrot?" Anna seemed to already know the answer. "Sometimes the truth is unbearable."

"Just flip the dang card already!" Fate childishly said.

"Oui Monsieur Foxtrot, whatever you wish." Anna snapped her fingers.

The two cards that were already opened vanished in an instance. The third that was still not revealed; moved to the centre and made Fate more anxious. The ghost then flipped the card and revealed a dark card. Twisted Fate didn't understand what the card meant, even though he himself was The Card Master.

"What does that mean?" Fate looked at Anna with confusion.

"Lady Luck didn't leave you behind."

"Thank God! Phew… I thought I'll be the most unluckiest guy in the whole Runeterra." Fate leaned on his chair and calmed down.

"Hey, look at the card…" Anna Conda smiled devilishly. "There's something still yet to be uncovered…"

Surprised that he was not yet finished, Fate hesitantly moved closer to see the dark card. He focused the dark card and focused on it entirely. Two oval shapes appeared in the darkness that resembled eyes. The eyes were pink and it seems that Fate already knew what that meant. His eyes turned wide and he was out of words. He leaned at the chair and scratched his stubble; he looked at Anna Conda in hopes of proper elaboration.

"Someone seemed to have longed for you Monsieur Foxtrot." Conda snapped her finger and the card vanished. "You're loss of magic is not because of natural degradation, someone just stole it from you."

Fate heavily sighed. "Is there any other way for me to get back my cards? Just set the price and I'll find a way."

The ghost cheekily smiled and giggled. "There's something we cannot evade Monsieur Fate, be a man and face her. I can simply provide the most potent Mana potion but I think it wouldn't be enough."

"Seriously."

"_Sérieusement_ (seriously)." Anna affirmed. "She will take it away from you just like right now in the future. Face her and deal with her personally."

"Lady Luck ain't being nice to me lately." Fate groaned.

"I'm just a ghost Monsieur Foxtrot but I heard a few rumours about you and Evelyn." She smiled. "It's not that hard to soft a woman's heart Monsieur Foxtrot, especially a man as cute as you."

"First, Eve is not a human woman. Second, it's a matter of commitment not about looks." Fate explained.

"Ahh love…" The ghost rests her elbows and leaned her chin on her hands. "You should give more effort to Monsieur Foxtrot, you can't fall in love when you are a ghost like me."

"Alright, alright." Fate stood up, it was better that he started doing something about it, talking to Anna Conda might make the situation more difficult. "So what's the price?"

"Give me the heart of a Red Brambleback, make sure it is bigger than your head."

"Gimme a month and I'll come back." Fate moved towards the door.

"Do tell me the drama Monsieur Fate, I do like to hear about it." Anna Conda slowly fades away. "Good luck Monsieur Fate."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the boat slowly moved towards the river stream, Foxtrot continued his long pondering on his reflection. He was a talkative person but now it was the polar opposite. He doesn't want to talk, not even to The River King in its domain. In fact it was one of Kench's demands to talk to it whenever one sat in its boat. But seeing the empty eyes, slump shoulder and the constant biting of his thumb, Kench understood his situation. Come to think of it, what's fun about talking to a husk? The River King shrugged its shoulder, even though it had no shoulder to begin with but the gesture could be seen.

Tahm Kench hummed its infamous tune and started tapping its feet. The River King didn't like the silence. Its Highness prefer rhythm on its river so that it would vibrate all across the world, at one point in time, people would know its presence and existence. And when the water vibrates all across the world's river, its Highness hunger can be satiated more and more. Only matter of time, like fishing but the catch was desperate humans.

"You know where I want to go?" Asked Fate.

Kench stopped its humming and looked at Twisted Fate. "Pardon?"

Fate sighed heavily. "Do you know where I want to go right now?"

"Of course I know, I'm The River King, Card Master…."

"So does that mean you know what I'm going through right now?" Fate watched Kench.

"Hahaha, your problem is clearer than a toddler's bottom." Kench grabbed its aged coat. "You lost your magic and someone took it from you."

Fate put his palms on his face and rubbed it softly. "So tell me River King, tell me what you know?"

"Well, for a start, the most attractive creature would visit my rivers from time to time. Oddly enough but not coincidentally, she started to stay longer than usual." Its Highness smiled wide. "Of course, as a King, I must ensure my domain remains in check. To my surprise, the creature did not oppose in a threatening manner. We had our discussion and it seems the creature did not want any business with the King. In fact, the creature was waiting for a particular someone."

Fate moved his palms away from his face and looked at Kench.

"You know the answer Card Master, you would be the dullest thing if you don't know." Kench adjusted its throat. "As I was saying, the creature impo-"

Fate sighed again. "Sometimes I'm jealous with Malcolm."

Kench was surprised with the sudden expression by The Card Master. "Pardon me, but a king does not listen to lowly complaints…"

"If you don't want to listen then you might as well shut up!" Fate vented. "I pay the god dang fee and I might as well receive some personal time to talk about my problems."

The River King shut its mouth and whined under its breath like a guilty dog. The cool headed con man was never this angry.

"I….I…" Fate posture changed, he became smaller in size as he hugged his legs. "Malcolm is obsessed with his good for nothing guns, I won't be surprised if he's still a virgin in his thirties! Couldn't care less about his looks, couldn't care less about people and couldn't care nothing about women. But at least, at least, he never been loved by someone he wanted to live with. And if you never were loved, at least you won't get hurt by losing it…"

Fate realized that he was not being him anymore and was exposing himself way too much. He looked at his reflection again and brushed it off. "Look, you didn't hear anything…"

The River King was getting curious. "You seem to have a big problem involving love Card Master…"

"From my side is love…" Fate rolled his eyes. "From the other, I'm just a pit stop…"

"So looking at it, you two are in a relationship as we speak."

"We **were** in a relationship…" Fate emphasised.

"Okay but if it has ended it must have a beginning." Kench said.

Fate moved his eyes away from his reflection and looked at Kench for a moment. The River King raised its two hands and did not mind if the man does not want to tell. He sighed again, if Malcolm was here to listen… He may be a rough grunt but he was sure a good listener. Fate concluded that there was no harm in telling the history of his relationship between the ot**her**. But to be noted, Fate was talking to Tahm Kench, sly was the catfish middle name. He will tell his story but make sure no information that Tahm can take advantage slipped his lips.

"It always starts with a drink…" Twisted Fate began.

* * *

"So here's the payment Tobias." Graves put the bag of gold on the table. "A pouch of gold and a diamond, all inside."

"About time…" Fate reached his payment and proceeded to see the content. "You already took your half Malcolm?"

"Yeah I did." Graves showed his pouch.

"You sure you didn't take more than you should?" Fate looked at Graves and smirked.

"Hell nah!" Graves put his rewards in his pocket. "The only reason I did the counting is because you kept stealing some of mine!"

"Look, I borrowed some of yours. I pay it back….eventually" Fate shrugged and sneered.

"The only moment that you pay back is the moment when the old man Gangplank dies. Shit, I think the old man gonna outlive me. That means I ain't gonna get any payment from you!" Graves joke.

"Shit you might be right!" Fate said.

They both laughed together in unison. Fate leaned on his table while Graves hit the table with his palm. The laughter slowly subsided in time and they both shook their heads. Graves wiped his tears on the corner of his eye while Fate took deep breaths to compensate for the laughter. Soon, the only thing that they could hear was the chatter in the inn.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna call it a day." Graves stood up from his chair, he stretched his body and sounds of cracks could be heard.

"What? The night is still young Graves, you sure you don't want to have a drink or two?" Fate put his rewards in his pocket.

"Nah, I'm good. The job is really taking a toll on me. Sylas ain't an easy guy to take down and capture."

"What? You said you were tough, a guy with a bit of magic makes you tired?"

"Easy for you to say, while I was fighting the guy face to face, you were at a safe distance throwing yellows."

"Hey I did stun him."

"I never said I wasn't grateful." Graves cracked his neck, he certainly sore after the job today. "I think I'm going to fill my bathtub and just relax. How about you TF?"

"I'm going to a bar and reward myself a few drinks. At the same time, treating a few drinks to ladies ain't a bad idea."

"Welp, some people are born to be players, you're one of them."

"Look, a baby face like mine needs to be used adequately." Fate giggled. "Just saying, ain't bragging."

"Whatever TF, just make sure that it ain't personal in your part. If not, you'll be the one curling at my room and crying. And I don't like anyone curling and crying at my bed."

"My nights with the ladies have never been personal Malcolm, plus, the ladies are the emotional ones, not me."

"Uhuh?" Graves raised one brow. "I give you my guarantee, the rate that you take the ladies, you're bound to get personal."

"Alright virgin I get it, go home and get you bathtub therapy or whatever it is." Fate waved off his hand.

"Gigolo." Graves started to walk away to the exit. "See ya soon TF.

"Night Graves." Fate got up from his seat. "Hey, tell me when you gonna make a move on The Bounty Hunter, I might wanna peek your nights."

Graves giggled and shook his head. He did not turn to face Fate, rather, he showed a middle finger to Tobias and left the scene. Fate shook his head and moved the other way. It was time for him to go to a proper bar that was not far and the ladies were also nice.

"Graves would fuck his guns then fuck a whore." Fate said to himself.

* * *

The Insomnia Pub. That's where the place where Fate gets his drinks. If Lady Luck was generous, that's also the place where he gets the ladies. The bar was properly quiet, not the eerie quiet, but the quiet was enough so that anyone could have their chat without any problem of hearing. The pub was dimly lit, the tables were spaced so that you have a loose atmosphere, and the temperature was just at the middle of warm and cool. Twisted Fate loved the place so much. Everything was right just as it is, not too much and not too little. The experience drinking in this particular pub, made you not disappointed that there was no girl at your waist at the end of the day.

Fate walked towards the bartender and put his hat on top of the table. The bartender finished wiping a shot glass and nodded at Fate. They were well acquainted, not on a personal level, but well enough to recognize each other's faces.

"Hey." Fate said.

"Hey." The bartender answered. "Like the usual?"

"Dang right like the usual." Smirked Foxtrot. "Keep it light at the start but slowly get heavy, you know the flow."

"Guess I get to work then." The bartender put the shot glass down and the cloth at his waist, he went to work.

"Say, you've seen any good ladies around here?" Fate waited for his drink.

"Nope, Mr Foxtrot, I did not." The bartender served Fate's drink. "I think tonight going to be a long slow night,"

"Really huh?" Fate shrugged. "Well, consider this is a weekday, it's understandable."

"But there is an exception Mr Foxtrot." The bartender pointed with his lips. "Quite a woman sitting at the round table alone, not a usual customer, could be new in town."

Fate turned his head and looked at the round table at the corner. There she was, sitting at the table alone with a drink at the table. The vixen tapped the table from time to time but it was meant to highlight the long nails that she had. Wearing a red dress, with red lips and red fingernails, she was dressed to impress. She crossed her legs and leaned at the leather seat that she sat, enjoying the night alone. The striking eyes could not be ignored, Fate had made eye contact with her and it made his whole body tingles.

Fate smiled at her and she smiled at Fate.

"There's a few guys who approached her. She didn't even give a glance; she's waiting for something, that's for sure." The bartender commented.

"I know what she's waiting for…" Fate looked at the bartender. "You got some good wine?"

"I do have but it will cost you more than usual. Special occasi-"

"Just name the price and the coin comes faster than mice." Fate wore his hat and proceeded to the round table. "Two long glasses, her table and made sure you're slick."

"Will do Mr Foxtrot." The bartender ducked under the table and checked the wine collection.

Fate walked towards the round table and the woman certainly noticed him. She moved her legs and crossed in another way. With utmost confidence, Foxtrot knew that she was his for the taking. The moon was full and love was in the air. As he got closer, Fate could smell her fragrance. Again, his senses tingled. It was unlike any other. This could be a hard one to get but Fate has every trick under his sleeve. Whether he will have someone at his waist or going alone, Fate did not care. It was part of the thrill and he wanted to experience it all.

He stopped in front of the round table and put his hands on his back. With a sly smile, which was cute at the same time, Fate leaned his body towards the beautiful woman.

"Hello there lady, quite a cool night we having, don't you think?" Fate said.

The woman, relax and compose, moved her lips in surprise. "Hello there sugar. Yes, we do have a cool night today. Is there something I can help? Or do you need a jacket to get your skin warm a bit?"

Fate giggled lightly. He didn't expect a word from the woman but then again, Fate loved the unpredictable factor.

"Well, actually when I think about it, I think I do need some help." Jester Fate.

"How can I help you sugar?"

"I need harmless company. Seeing that both of us are the only ones in this bar, it seems I have no choice but to ask your help." Fate smiled wide. "Can you help me with that?"

"Ooohh?" The woman leaned forward out of interest and put her chin on top of her hand. "What makes you think that I'm harmless?"

Fate's heart skipped a beat. The way she said it and the moment that her face was fully revealed, it made him blushed for the first time as he could remember. Her skin was fair. Her eyes were wide and copper in colour. Her dress showcased her irresistible body shape. Sharp shoulders with her back bare for the public to see. Fate could control himself but he admits that he wanted her so badly right now. He smiled and thankfully his hands were hidden behind his back. Something was magical about this woman. He was fisting his hands in hopes to control himself. For a moment, a word did not pass his mouth. He simply stood there with his smile and the woman liked the scene.

Fate covered his mouth and coughed. "I'm sorry... but not everyone could be trusted, Miss?"

"Call me Evelynn… but for you sugar, you can call me Eve." The vixen smiled and leaned back to her leather chair,

"Eve…" Fate snapped his fingers and his uniform turned red, the same colour as the woman of interest. "In that case, may I be your Adam for the night?"

"A man full of surprises…" Evelynn bit her lower lip; she was also interested as much as Fate was. "I like surprises so why not?"

Fate sat down opposite to her and their eye contact never wavered, always constant. Fate offered his right hand. "May I have your hand Eve?"

"Another set of surprises?" Eve willingly gave her right hand.

Before the hands meet and shake, Fate snapped his fingers and a thornless rose appeared out of thin air. Evelynn was surprised with the rose and her face indicated it all. Fate gave her the rose and she accepted. Evelynn smelled the rose and indulge the fragrance it emits, her eyes still at Fate. She put the rose on top of the ear at the left. It seemed the smile for the two interested parties would not ever fade at this point. Both of them obviously had interest, already imagining what would happen tonight.

"Your order Sir." The bartender arrived at the scene, interrupting the eye contact and both of them finally returning to reality. "Are you satisfied with this wine?"

The bartender showcased the wine bottle and pointed at the label. Fate only gave a glance and continued back enjoying the looks of the oh so perfect woman.

"That will do." Fate nodded.

The bartender nodded and put the wine bottle at the table. He then put two tall wine glasses and filled it halfway. When the job was done, Fate handed him a generous amount of coin that included a tip. The bartender left. Evelynn and Fate were left alone. Simultaneously, they reached their drinks and breathed in the wine. For the one who paid it, it was more worth than the coin than he had given. As for Evelynn, she took two sips and was satisfied with it. While she was sipping the drink, Fate saw her neck very clearly and his patience was tested yet again. Evelynn knew what she was doing and she did it on purpose. Fate may be a smooth talker but his face was a clear giveaway.

"Say…" Evelynn started to shake her wine softly. "What is your name sugar?"

"My name?" Fate took a sip, showcasing his jawline to which Evelynn was indeed attracted to it. "They call me many things, mastermind, magician, illusionist. I call myself Twisted Fate. But for you Eve, you can call me Fate."

"Indeed." She giggled softly. "Fate has truly met us this calm night."

"You dang right about that."

"You want to know why I called you sugar?" Evelynn put her hair behind her ear.

"Why?"

"Because from the time you came into this pub, I could feel that you're a sweetheart." Evelynn paused. "I love sweet things."

Fate could not hold himself together; the woman in front of him was out of this world. Fate looked the other way and smiled. He turned back to her and thought to himself.

_Tonight's gonna be a long night…._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sounds like a happy relationship from what I hearing." Tahm Kench commented.

"It started to be so sweet…" Fate looked at his reflection again. "but it eventually turned bitter at the end…"

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen?" Fate looked at the trees. "It all started for fun, I wanted her for the night she wanted me for the night. Just another meet and greet. Another one night stand. Another touch and go. Turns out it wasn't the normal nights that I was having before. I hate to say this but… Graves was right. I went personal on Evelynn. I hate when he's right."

"There's no wrong being personal Card Master."

"Hah.." Fate shook his head. "Sure it doesn't but it feels bad when it's over. When the bond was no longer there, it just didn't feel right."

"Have you tried getting back together?" Kench was a really good talker despite its opportunistic personality. "Second time to learn from the mistakes?"

"Who doesn't try for seconds if someone really wants a lover?" Fate sighed. "You would often look back and hope that you didn't do the bad things. You wonder what good moments you will make when the second chance is given. But Evelynn… she's not human to begin with."

"Card Master, you both have magic at the tip of your fingers. That's something that you could both work on."

"I know but I tried to." Fate hugged his legs, suddenly it was getting cold. "I don't know Tahm. Maybe there's no hope to begin with and I'm here believing in my imaginations. Something that is too good to be true."

"You know that there's another woman out there that is meant for you. Yet you glance back at Evelynn and hope that she is the one. Correct?"

"You dang right you are." Fate spitted at the river. "I tried my best to fix myself for our sake. I tried my best to blame myself on every problem. I lied to myself every time when deep down, I knew that it was not my part was at fault. It was her and her only. I tried my best and changed whatever I can to keep the relationship alive. I tried my best to fan the embers or what's left of it, but there's no hope of something that has already failed. It's complicated Tahm, if I tell you every detail, it will be longer than your longest river."

"Talk about being a drama queen…"

"Tell me River King, you know why people want to be in love?" Fate looked at the royal catfish.

"Let me tell ya." Kench really wanted to help Fate, seeing how weak he was. "They want to not be lonely."

"What does that mean?"

"They're so afraid to be alone and that they need someone to just be there with them. Trust me, they're really willing to pay the price when the price is stated." Tahm Kench, brutally honest, had his fair share of desperate clients that ended up in his stomach. "Is that why you love Evelynn, to not be alone?"

"No. I love her because I love her. I don't know how to explain to ya but that's why I love her. I want her and I want her to want me. Nothing more."

Tahm Kench nodded. "Then I wonder why did you separate?"

"Because what is the use of loving someone when you're getting worse day by day…" Fate paused and pondered at the river again.

"Well Card Master, I cannot help you more than I can." Kench adjusted its hat. "We've arrived."

The boat stopped and Fate arrived at his destined place. A place where he remembered serenely, a place where he would meet his lover Evelynn. An old tree with a wide base, it was sturdy enough to have a tree house among its tree barks. The tree house was big enough for two people. It was the place that Fate would often visit, more times than he would visit Graves's place. Fate once thought it would be his permanent abode but it seemed that it was a wish from the past.

Fate glanced at The River King and stood up. The boat was slightly shaken but Fate was not. The magician went on to the small dock and took his first steps towards the tree house. Tahm Kench grinned by itself, it never thought that Twisted Fate's love drama would catch its Highness interest, let alone to immerse in it. Kench shrugged again and relaxed on its boat.

* * *

The wind blew across his face and the night was comfortably cool. The last few steps felt so heavy. Fate took the spiral stair that he built together with her. What were once sweet memories turned so bitter to remember. He arrived at the top and the entrance of the tree house was there in front of him. There was no door, just a curtain that separated the in and out. Purplish pink that glitter by the moonlight. How long has Fate left the tree house, he did not care. He had decided to move on but it seemed Evelynn had caught him back.

He pushed the curtain to the side and entered. Everything was like it used too. A tree house that had a studio apartment design, everything in it must be small enough so it would not take the extra space. As soon as he entered, a table fit for two was right in front of him. At the left was a makeshift kitchen, a small table top to cut the ingredients and a small fireplace to cook it. The candles were already lighted and the place was warm. Evelynn was here but Fate hadn't seen her yet.

Twisted Fate turned to his left and walked forward. Another room that was separated by a curtain, the master bedroom so to call. Fate wanted to walk stealthily but his footstep knocked the wooden floor. He pushed the curtain aside and saw the king size bed. The room was as big as the living room and kitchen combined. At the left of the room was a window that overlooks beautiful scenery of the river. At the right was a leather sofa fit for two, a few targets so that Fate would practice his throwing skills, lastly a shelf to store their clothes.

Fate ignored everything and went to the bed at the centre. He stood right in front of it. The sheet and blanket of the king size bed was tucked neatly. A total of five pillows, arranged from the biggest to the smallest. Fate remembered all the memories. All the arguments, the lovely moments and sad ones too. He didn't come to this tree house to be nostalgic. He came to take back what was rightfully his.

"Been a long time you didn't visit……" An attractive voice giggled. "Did you miss me Tobi?"

"To be honest with you…" Fate turned his back and faced Evelynn. "I'm not."

"Aww, you always lie to yourself, Tobi. You know that's not healthy for you."

Evelynn leaned at the wall with her hands behind her back. She stood innocently at the same time voluptuously. No longer in her human form, Agony's Embrace was in her nude and true form. Bluish white skin, dark people cloth to cover her body where she pleases, streaks of red hair that glowed in the dark, an irresistible sight for a man to set his eyes on. When people see Agony's Embrace true form, they cowered and pray in hopes to not be dead at sunrise. For Tobias Foxtrot, it was a common sight, this time he had new lenses and wisdom to make her less attractive.

The demon moved away from the wall and walked towards her man. Slow and slithery, one could see her playful spirit and spoiled personality just by the way she walked. She stood in front of Fate and smiled happily. Fate hid his eyes under his cowboy hat; she moved her hand and lifted up just slightly, to see what those lovely eyes that she adored.

"How are you, Handsome?" She asked.

"Fine, you?" Fate said.

"You know me Tobi…" Evelynn walked behind him. "I'm always fine but now, you here, I'm happier than a couple on their wedding day."

"Uhuh… been busy tasting other men lately?" Fate glanced at her.

"Why so harsh Tobi? It's my nature to do it, I can't deny it." Evelynn reached to Fate's ear and whispered. "But take every man that lived in my lifetime. In my heart, you will always be special to me no matter what Sugar."

Fate closed his eyes and shivered in lust. Even her voice would shake a man's will. "I'm serious Eve, I didn't come here for you, I came here to get back what's mine."

"Awww you come this far and you're so serious…" Evelynn put her hands on his shoulders and gave a light massage. "Let me help vent that stressful baggage and maybe have a good time together at the same time."

Fate quickly moved away from Evelynn and faced her. "I think that's enough. You know why I came here Eve, so stop the bullshit. Give me back my magic, that's all I want and we can move on with our separate life."

The smile on her face quickly faded, she released a slow breath and turned to the bed. "What happened to you Tobi? When I first met you, you were always fun and happy. Every day was like a new adventure together. Now, you're always serious and always tense."

"I have my own reason why I'm like this Eve."

"Then tell me Tobias." Evelynn sat down at the bed with her hands supporting her back and her legs crossed each other. "Please."

"Is that how you wanna play it Eve?" Fate spoke calmly just like Eve. "Taking away my magic, inviting me here and talking as if nothing happened. This ain't fun and games when you take something that is a part of me."

"Is not that I won't give it back." Evelynn looked down and bit her lower lip. "I just did what I could to get your attention that's all."

"Then if you want my attention why don't you track me down just like any man that you ever slept with huh?" Fate started to raise his voice. "I almost got killed by a man that I owe money when I could've easily just teleported away somewhere far."

"You wouldn't give a glance if I were to track you, chances you're going to run away from me." Evelynn looked at Fate's eyes. "Besides, how am I supposed to know that you almost got killed. I just did what I felt was right."

"Lady Luck has mercy on me." Fate pinched the skin above the bridge of his nose, declining himself the urge to submit to his anger. "Just forget about it. Look Eve, all I want is my magic back, before things go longer than it should, please give it back."

"No." Evelynn stood up and faced Fate. "Not until you sleep with me and give me the chance to get back together."

"Fine!" Fate waved off his hand. "Charm me and let's get this over with!"

"It doesn't work like that Tobias."

"Then how is it supposed to work? Tell me Eve, what am I supposed to do to let it work?" His voice was mixed with anger at the same time begging. "We went over it the last time we broke up and still I don't know what you want?"

"I want to have fun with you and be with you."

"Well Evelynn, for you it's always about fun ain't it?" Fate vented. "Huh? Just like the hundreds of men that you sleep with and I'm one of them right?"

"Tobias, don't you listen?" Evelynn put her hand on her chest. "You're special to me in every way."

"I'm like what? The 56th guy that you told about the same thing." Fate rolled his eyes.

"Oh you can sleep with any woman then?"

"I do one night stands before and after our relationship, not during." Fate said. "My only problem with you is that you don't think that this is a serious relationship. You still think that everything we do together is all fun and games when it's not."

"Ugh, you always said like that as if you never take part in the fun." Evelynn looked to the side. "When sometimes, you were having most of the fun while I'm not."

"Just give me back magic Evelynn."

"No, not until you give me what I want!"

"It's always about what you want right? Then how about me? Have you ever thought about me, I gave you some of my magic when you needed it; I was always there when you needed me. Even though sometimes I get weaker and slower, no matter what, I was willing to give and give. Whenever I do what I want to do, spending my own damn time, you always want to control me. As if I'm some kind of puppet and not a person!"

"So you think I'm some kind of human bitch that just likes to take what you have; is that it?"

"Then tell me what are you then?!?!"

"Rargh!" Evelynn turned to her evil dark form and lunged towards Fate.

Fate was shocked seeing Evelynn attacking him and quickly moved back. But it was all too late as Evelynn was so swift and a tackle was inevitable. Fate was quick enough to grab hold of her hands before the nails would even reach his body. Fate collapsed to the floor and rolled over. When they both reached the living area, Fate quickly pushed her away and separated. Fate quickly stood up and so did Evelynn. Fate was at a disadvantage with no magic on his hands; quickly he took out a flintlock pistol and aimed it at Evelynn. They both glared at each other yet hesitate to attack.

"You're really that desperate huh Eve?" Fate spitted at the floor. "I already asked nicely but you're still the stubborn Eve I knew. Now give me back my magic!"

"You came armed?!?! You came here wanting to kill me?" Evelynn responded.

"I came here prepared." Fate said. "And apparently I'm right about it."

"What? You think a bullet will stop me and give back your magic Tobias?" Evelynn taunted her sharp nails. "Think again!"

"No, this bullet ain't for you." Fate shook his head. "This bullet is for me."

"What!"

Fate moved his hand and pointed the pistol below his chin.

"You're crazy!" Evelynn shouted.

"You always wanted to control me Eve, I don't know how much I need to give ya and I'm giving up." Fate explained. "Now you can take my magic whenever you feel like it, shows how much I'm a slave rather than a lover. So I'm asking nicely this time, give me back my magic."

"I…" Her pointy nails turned normal and she took a few steps back in fear of Fate making sudden moves. "You're bluffing; you won't seriously take your life because of this."

"If that's what you think, I've got no use to persuade ya Eve." Fate sighed. "I'm exhausted of you. It's either I get my magic and be controlled by you like a slave, or, I don't get my magic back. Both outcomes are like prison to me. I rather die then."

Fate readied the firing pin.

"Stop!" Evelynn screamed. "Listen to me Tobi, I swear that if you give me a chance, I won't take your magic again. Just give me a chance."

"There's no guarantee of that Eve."

"This time I swear that I won't take it again. Just give m-"

"We're through."

"Listen to me Tobi, I did all of this to get your attention and-"

"You already got my attention."

"But not like this."

"Then give my magic back." Fate made the final statement and silenced Evelynn for good. "My magic is who I am Evelynn, if I don't get it then I'm no longer me. And if I'm no longer me, then I rather die."

Evelynn saw Fate's finger on the trigger and she knew that Fate was serious. She fisted her hands and shivered out of anger. Slowly, the anger started to change into sadness. Evelynn looked to the side and wiped a tear on the edge of her eye. She turned back and crossed her arms.

"Fine…" Evelynn said in a saddened voice. "Take your magic…"

Her two tails from her back, called Lashers, started to move. It moved towards Fate gently and injected it on his neck. The Lashers pulsed brightly and Fate could feel his body energized. Before he felt bland and null, now, he feels like his old self, fresh and ready to go. The Lashers moved away from Fate and it was a painless experience. His magic returned like normal, Fate put down the flintlock and put it away. Instantly, he snapped his fingers and three cards appeared. Blue, red and yellow, it was pulsing with magic. The seriousness on Fate's face instantly disappeared and the iconic cheeky smile appeared once more. Tobias exhaled a small laugh.

The Lashers returned back to its master, no longer bright and no longer moving. Fate looked at Evelynn, expecting a reaction from the former lover. But she was silent; she didn't even turn to face Fate again. She just stood there with her arms crossed, no small movements or even the aura that she used to emit. Fate had got what he wanted but didn't know how to end the situation properly. Should he just move away and mind his own business? Or maybe have a few words as a last goodbye? He never really planned what he would do once he got his magic back.

"What are you waiting for Card Master?" Evelynn spoke suddenly. "Go. Isn't that what you want? Your freedom? You are free to go…"

Hearing Evelynn called him Card Master triggered Fate's heart, she never called him that name before. He was taken aback but moved one step forward wanting to console Evelynn.

"Look Eve, we don't have to be enemies. We can still be friends." Fate told.

"I SAID GO!" Evelynn transformed to her shadow form and scared Fate. Her Lashers were ready to strike but she knew that she could not hurt the man in front of her.

Ironically, it was Fate turn to be quiet. For the first time in his time knowing Evelynn, he was afraid of the demon in front of him. Eve was still the woman that he once loved, he knew her very well. But seeing her so aggressive was a warning, a warning that he should heed. For some reason, he decided to stay still and see what would happen. His gut told him to stay and Fate trusted his gut more than anything else in his life.

They both just stood there with a tense filling the whole tree house.

After all the inactivity, Evelynn changed to the default form where her eyes were no longer glowing red. To his Fate's shock, Evelynn was crying. She wiped her tears and sucked her runny nose. It was the first time she saw Evelynn so vulnerable in front of him.

"Why are you still here?" Evelynn's voice was shaken. "Go! Isn't that what you want?!?"

"Eve, I never thought-"

"Never thought of what Card Master? Never thought I didn't love you? Is that it?"

Fate swallowed his throat, his heart started to sink in regret.

"You know how long I waited for you in our place? Do you know how many nights I worried about you? I could've tracked you but I didn't. Why? Because I know that you're going to come back. But turns out you didn't want to come back in the first place. Turns out you're the one that was lying."

Evelynn wiped her tears but she couldn't stop herself weeping.

"I didn't lie to ya, we already talked about this and how it just didn't work."

"Then why don't you go then!" Evelynn paused and whimpered for a moment. "You already got what you want, why are you staying here? You want to see me cry, is that it? Is that how you like it?"

"I…" Fate was dumbfounded with the situation, his train of thought was gone, he didn't know what to do. "Look Eve, I… I don't like seeing you cry like this… So let's calm down together."

"I never opened my heart to anybody." She confessed. "You're the only person that I opened my heart to, that I want to spend time with; that I want to be with! Ever since the day that we met, never once did I charmed you. Never once I put you in a spell to love me.

Twisted Fate stood there with his face gleaned and sad.

"The only reason why I'm so controlling is because I don't want you with another woman. It's because I'm jealous and afraid, that you're going to find another woman that is better than me in every way!"

"Then if that is the case, then why do you keep sleeping with other men? Why the hell do you keep searching for other men and do whatever you do with them when you have me!" Fate responded.

"Because I'm a demon Tobi! And there's nothing I could do with that!" Evelynn's crying turned to sobbing. She clutched her chest while shivering. "Just like your magic is what you are, doing it with other men is a part of me. I was created like this, I don't look sex the same way as humans do. But I never, never invested my feelings and heart other than you Tobi!"

Hearing what she said gave Fate some perspective he wouldn't ever have thought. Sometimes Evelynn would lie to him but seeing her like this, it was impossible for her to do so. It was the truth and only the truth that was laid bare tonight. Now Fate wanted to hug her and wished to take his word back, now he understands. Fate took a step closer but Evelynn would take another step back while she sobbed.

"Go away!" She pleaded. "You liar!"

"I didn't lie but I'm sorry Eve, I didn't know that what you're doing is a need." Fate became the gentlest gentleman that he could be.

"Well now you know Tobi!" Evelynn regained some strength as her tears were dried up. "Now you know that even a demon like me has a heart!"

"Eve, just come to me." Fate opened his arms and waited. "I made a mistake but please, come here to me…"

"No!" Evelynn walked past Fate and went to the bedroom.

As she passed by, Fate grabbed her hand softly but firmly. Evelynn retaliated with a shove then quickly changed into her shadow form. Fate leaned back because of the shove and had a safe distance. Her Lashes were ready to strike and this time there was no hesitation based on the tense movements.

"Eve, just listened to me."

"There's nothing else to talk about, you liar." Evelynn frowned yet the tears kept flowing even though she was in her shadow form. "I never understood about love until I met you Tobi. You said you're going to love me for who I am just as much I love you. But you lie Tobi! I gave you my heart and you just broke it!"

Fate grinded his teeth and tried his best to gain self-control but honestly, he was on the edge just like Evelynn.

"Go away!" She waved off her hand. "Go find another woman that you truly love, find a nun at the same time. Do whatever, I don't care about you ANYMORE!"

Evelynn turned her head away and covered her face with both of her hands. Her cry became louder, she was desperate to run away from the problem. The only escape that she had was the bedroom. She quickly fled away to the bedroom, landed on the bed and hid herself under the blanket. She curled her body and wept on the pillow, Fate was left standing on the doorway, contemplating with his life decision.

He was at the middle of the fence, clueless of what to do. He came to the tree house wanting to end the relationship. Now, he wanted to rekindle it yet it seemed the chances were all gone now. Confused, he looked to his side and covered his mouth. What a weekend full of drama. The only problem was the drama involved his life. And he was no actor to begin with.

Fate released a heavy sigh and went to the window. Tahm Kench saw his customer at the window and wondered what was happening. Fate took off his hat and put a pouch in the hat. He threw outside the window and the hat landed on Tahm Kench's boat. The River King picked the hat and saw the pouch. It was a clear sign that its job was done for the night. The River King tipped his hat and commanded the river to push its boat.

They were both truly alone and Fate was devastated by his situation.

He turned to the bed and looked at his lover crying. "Eve…" Fate called. "Please don't cry…"

Evelynn didn't answer his call and continued sobbing.

Fate walked to the bed, took off his shoe and socks, sat down at the edge of the bed. His eyes did not break away from Evelynn; not even for a moment. He slid under the sheets and joined Evelynn together. He went closer to her love and wrapped his arms around her softly like a mother to her child. Evelynn whimpered and shoved Fate away, the man persisted as his love was stronger than the shove.

"I'm sorry Eve…" Fate closed his eyes. "Forgive me Eve, I beg you."

One hand was at her back while the other was at the back of Evelynn's head. Fate kissed her forehead and made sure his lips didn't part ways from it even an inch. Amidst the crying, Evelynn changed into her normal form, the dark colour slowly faded away and her skin turned bright again. She moved the pillow away that was between her and her lover. Then, Evelynn wrapped her arms around her. Both of them were exhausted with each other yet desperately needed one another. It was certainly a confusing situation but the heart knows what it wants. They both want each other and so the hold between each other was ever firm.

The two lovers, human and demon, cried together under the blanket with the warmth of each other's bodies healing their hearts. Learning from their mistakes and promising that they won't repeat it, they cried until they slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That would be the last batch, Fortune." Graves stated. "50 sets of muskets, cleaned and refurbished, ready to go."

A calm evening at the Bilgewater Main Docks, seaman and seawoman alike were in the mood to go home and so was Malcolm Graves. It has been a week since the last time he encountered his good friend Twisted Fate and he was working outside of his usual forte. Gunsmithing was a hobby for The Outlaw and he rarely accepts orders if there were people requesting him to do so. When he was a young lass, he would work full time with a weapon master in Bilgewater, the shop still existed and Graves would visit from time to time. Since he was free of responsibility, the job he had taken was more of a fun project than a job. Plus, Miss Fortune and him had history and it was no less a deed that Graves willing to take.

Sarah Fortune, also known as The Bounty Hunter, was beside him overseeing her crew carrying wooden crates to her ship. It takes two men to carry one crate and with the large order that was taken, half of her crew was occupied. She stretched her body as the busy day was finally ending, she may be a captain but she too was human. She glanced at Graves and was grateful that the man managed to finish a big job quicker than expected.

"I never knew you were a good Gunsmith Graves." Fortune commended.

"Me neither Fortune." Graves shrugged.

"So how much is the payment, let's settle this once and maybe do our personal stuff." Fortune put her hands on her hips.

"A few diamonds would be enough." Graves took out a cigar and put it at his mouth. "You satisfied with the price, Fortune?"

"Well it's no more than your bounty Graves, I'm satisfied." Fortune joked. "My crew may be loyal and brave, but they're sure not smart enough to maintain their muskets."

Graves burned his cigar with a matchstick and glanced at Fortune. "You want some tips?"

"Sure."

"Make a specific room for your guns and weapons, preferably dry. Have a lock at the same time so your boys won't barge in as much." Graves looked at Fortune. "Choose a guy to be responsible for the weapons and well, your muskets don't need to be maintained as much."

"I'll tell Rafen to handle it, he knows how to sort the boys. Right now the boys sleep with their musket beside them like a pillow." Fortune nodded. "I've been thinking about improving my ship, maybe next time we dock here, I might do some makeover on her."

"Say, you're not doing heist Graves?" Sarah asked and glanced at Malcolm.

"Nah." He exhaled smoke. "Not at the time being, Fate is nowhere to be found and I ain't in the mood to do a high risk job. A few weeks worth of downtime can't hurt."

"It's rare to see you here Outlaw." She smiled cheekily. "Bilgewater is worth the place to settle and rest?"

"Well Bilgewater might be a pain in a neck but I'm used to it, kinda miss it too." Graves said. "Could you imagine another place for you to settle down Fortune?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"See, I think you get my point." Graves pointed at her. "Alright, that's it for the day. You can pay whenever you can pay me, I ain't that desperate right now, might as well put it in front my house."

"Sure, I can tell my boys to send the payment tomorrow morning." Fortune nodded. "Before you go, can I ask you something?

"Shoot then." Graves nodded.

"You free tonight?"

"Nope, I am not. Got a feeling somethings gonna happen tonight." Graves smoked his cigar again. "You free Fortune?"

"Well it depends on you Graves." Fortune put her hands behind her and smiled again.

"Hurmm… if that the case…" Graves looked up and ponder for a moment. "How about tomorrow evening? You free?"

"I would happily be free. You got somewhere in mind?"

"There's a good restaurant back at the South Docks, the chef makes good Fish and Chips." Graves pointed with his thumb. "South Docks are clean these days, nice drinks, quieter than usual, good place to chat by the way."

"I would love to." Fortune looked happier.

* * *

Graves almost arrived at his homely home. He came not empty handed, he had a big cut of meat as it was his dinner today. He planned to cook some steak, simple, tasty and would diminish hunger without a doubt. He has some potatoes stored at his kitchen so mashed potato would be the side dish for tonight. Refreshments, plain would suffice, he wanted to sleep well after he eats dinner.

He stopped right in front of his door and already he could smell a stench inside of his house. He shook his head and sighed long. He took the shortened cigar and threw it at a trash can at the side of his mini shoe rack. He took off his shoe and entered his home. He closed the door and looked around his living room, searching for any subtle changes. But it seemed he was disappointed as he saw his house still the same as he left it. He went to his room and slowly nudged the door, peeking the inside.

There he was, his old friend who went missing for a week, Tobias Foxtrot.

Graves pushed the door fully and looked at his friend, sleeping like a dead body and snoring like it was his house. Graves shrugged it off and waited for the next surprise. He turned back to face the kitchen and there she was, stood right in front him at a distance. Evelynn, the lover of his friend.

"Hey Graves." Evelynn smiled innocently.

"Evelynn." He acknowledged her presence. "I knew that stench came from somewhere."

"Stench?" Evelynn looked at her body. "You mean my scent?"

"Whatever you call it, it doesn't smell good for me." Graves passed Evelynn and went to the kitchen.

"Usually men like you would be attracted by the scent, I always wondered why you so different Graves?" Evelynn glanced at him. "Is there a possibility that you are in love?"

Graves laughed. "A man like me ain't suited for loving."

Evelynn slithered across the living room and walked beside Graves while giving a devilish smile. "Telling lies Graves?"

"There's no wrong in lying to a demon ain't it?" Graves arrived at the table top and put the meat on top of it.

"One day Graves…" She pointed playfully. "One day I'll find out what makes you tick."

"Looking forward to it." Graves shrugged. "You both are together again?"

"Yes, we are!" Evelynn sat on top of the tabletop beside Graves. "We're back again, this time I think it would last."

"Mind burning the blocks of wood over there with your magic? I'm planning to cook dinner for the three of us." Graves moved to a cupboard where there was a sack of potato. "You think this time it would last forever Evelynn?"

"Yes, we're here together to tell you about it." Evelynn snapped her finger.

The wood under the stove and also the oven burned furiously at first. With time, the fire calmed down and the temperature stabilized. Graves put three potatoes and started to cut the skin with the peeling knife near him.

"You were outside and Tobi was too tired, so he slept before telling." Evelynn looked at Graves peeling the potato. "But we really wanted to tell you about it."

"So you were the one that stole his magic away?" Graves glanced.

"I had no other choice."

"Well seeing the results, it doesn't matter does it?" Graves said. "Six months is the longest time that both of you were apart."

"Regrettably. Honestly Graves, I want to thank you." Evelynn looked at Graves.

"Uhuh, why so?" Graves eyes fixed to her.

"Remember the advice that you gave me after Tobi broke up with me?"

"Kinda forgot about it, sorry lady."

"You told me to be honest to Tobi. For the first time in our relationship, I was honest to him and now we are together again." She told Graves.

"That's good." Graves nodded. "It's okay to keep a secret but to lie? That ain't a good idea when you commit to each other."

"We might fight a lot, you see your fair share, but this feeling is true. Tobi is the first person I fell in love with. Did you see it too?"

"No, I don't see anything."

"What?" Evelynn brows raised up.

"I ain't a cupid to begin with Evelynn." Graves put down the knife. "But what I saw before he had you, during he had you and after. It was very apparent Evelynn."

"That Tobi loves me?"

"That TF needs you." Graves seriously said and glared deep into her eyes. "And you need him too."

When Graves finished his sentence, the man continued peeling the potatoes. Evelynn delved into the words and pondered at Graves's room where her lover was sleeping soundly like a baby. She realized that the words said by Graves had truth in it and it was deeper than what he plainly said. They truly need each other. Evelynn, who was independent from the beginning, was now dependent on Tobias Foxtrot and she was glad that she was.

Evelynn stepped down from the tabletop and moved behind Graves. She hugged him and held him tight. Graves was disturbed by the sudden incursion and moved to shake her off. But Evelynn was a spoiled demon and she was not going to let go of Graves without a proper fight. Graves looked up and sighed again, accepting the hug even though he had no consent of it.

"Thank you Graves, no wonder Tobi trusts you so much." Evelynn thanked him. "You're more than just a friend, you're family."

"Alright, alright I get it, now mind some distance." Graves glanced back.

"Alright Grumpy Graves." Evelynn squeezed one last time then released Graves, she stood beside him and watched him peeling the potatoes. "How do you know so much about love but rarely sleep with any woman?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Tobi."

"Did he say that I was a virgin?"

"He was suspicious."

"That's the TF I know." Graves sneered. "Love is more than saying it and have sex Evelynn. Love is more than that."

Evelynn looked at Graves again and nodded.

"You guys do that _thing_ right?" Graves suddenly asked.

"What _thing_?" Evelynn liked what she was hearing.

"You know what I mean Evelynn."

"Oh you mean sex?" Evelynn smiled devilishly again. "Interested in our adventures Graves? Or do you want some tips when you decide to no longer be a virgin?"

"No." Graves was slightly disturbed by it but maintained his composure. "But you do it right?"

"Yeah we do it whenever we feel like it."

"Can you guys get babies?" Graves looked at Evelynn.

The shock in Evelynn's face was as clear as day, she blushed red and her face was nothing but of it. Evelynn covered her face and looked down like a shy teenager. Graves was surprised with the reaction and eventually laughed loudly. He just made a demon blush and that was no small feat.


	7. Author Thoughts

Author's Thoughts

My life was a mess. From every angle and perspective, my life was burning down and there were no firemen to kill the fire. From my family, to my career to my girlfriend. Trying my best to manage all of them, I just had to cut a few strings and focus on the most important things. One of the most important decisions I made was to break up with my girlfriend.

I ended it, not because I didn't love her, I still do, but because out of desperate necessity. So we chat, call and cry. We promised to each other to end it that we're loyal to ourselves until my life stopped burning down to the ground. We would be in love together once everything was back to normal. Fortunately it took me two months to settle everything and everything was back to normal.

Unfortunately, she found another man after one month after the mentioned break up.

It was traumatic, it was heartbreaking, it was infuriating. We were innocent younglings loving each other, wanting to start life together and hopefully get married. But apparently I was the one that was cheated and got the harsh end of the stick. As of her, she blamed me and said that she was the most affected. Irony, God's favourite flavour in life.

This is by far one of the most difficult short stories I ever made as I write this. It's just six chapters, I mean, I can finish it in six days or three weeks at longest. But the emotional connection, that was bothering me the most. I just couldn't type the words as the chapters started to advance. Especially chapter five, that took me more time than it should and was emotionally exhausting. Lots of pondering, lots of looking at empty space, overwhelmed by emotion with no words to describe it.

As you all know, I prefer thrillers and adventures. Romance is my weakest genre for me to tackle and I just didn't like writing the typical smut or lemons that fans produce. Though I like to read it from time to time, I just couldn't write a smut or lemon. But with me going through a break up and just finished a story called **Shotgun V. Sniper**, I just had to write something about it.

I was tired of writing Graves and wanted to write someone new. At the same time, trying to write this conflict about love that I had experienced. Ideas started to come up, Xayah and Rakan, Lucian and Senna, Garen and Katarina, those are the characters that just come out. But these characters, their love story are solid and have been highlighted many times.

But then I played Twisted Fate and saw his skin art with Evelynn. I played Evelynn and I just got hooked by these two characters. They're love story is mentioned but not so much that you would often see written by the fans or by Riot even. So I quickly decided to take TF and Evelynn as my story characters.

As for the plot, I didn't want to make the typical smut or lemon. Though I do felt the need for it since Evelynn was this succubus like demon, I just couldn't make a good story out of it. Then I realized that most romances are not as conflicted and more straightforward. I wanted it to be back and forth, I wanted it to be believable.

It took me three months to write it and I have to say, it was a challenge. And I'm proud of it.

Call it a reflection, call it inspiration from my heartbreak being cheated. I don't care and really wanted to be done with it. But I made a promise to myself that I will make a story out of this heartbreak. Thankfully I did finish it and I really don't know what to say. I felt happy that I managed to write a story based on my pain and jumpstart my writing habits. At the same time, I am saddened that I was cheated, that I failed my relationship with my ex.

Other than that, I'm looking forward to my next lover, hopefully not in the closest time being but in two or three years or so, letting the heart heal and learning from the experience I've gone through. Who knows, I can get a better companion than the one before.

One thing for sure, I managed to obtain this new emotion that I could not get anywhere else. That emotion managed to help me write this story and I hoped you liked it.

The end of this story marks the end of the emotional ties with my ex. I've made a commitment to write a story out of my pain and so it has been written. The time to be in dwelling depression is over, now is the time to be hopeful of the uncertain yet beautiful gift called the present. I did it not for her but for me. And I'm looking forward to the next story that I'm going to write.

Thank you for reading it. Thank you for marking my story as a favourite. Thank you for being a loyal follower. I'd be appreciative for a review in hopes to become a better writer. Other than that, I'm thankful that I finished writing this challenging yet worthy short story.

**Cya Mates_**

_Checkout my other writing:-_

_Graves : A Wanted Man_

_Graves' Sniper Friend_

_Shotgun V. Sniper_

_The Fourth Victim_

_White Whiter_

_The New Chairman of Hyperion_

_The Siren Truth_


End file.
